Pune Transport
Transport The transportation infra-structure and transportation systems in a city are central to providing mobility to its citizens, so that they can access services such as jobs, education and entertainment. Of course, with modern technology, mobility is not the only means to access such services. For example, telecommuting, distance education and satellite television are all examples of accessing services with greatly decreased needs for mobility. Greater use of such means to access services will great reduce the demand for mobility. However, as of today, mobility and therefore transport, remain critically important ways for people to access services. Broadly, transport systems can be divided into two categories * Motorized transport is where mobility is achieved through externally powered means, such as mechanical or electrical power. Motorized transport itself can be further classified into two categories: ** Public transport: A system that provides transportation service to general members of the public, charging a fare. Examples of this include bus services, rail services, metro rail services etc. ** Private transport: In contrast, this is a system where the service is meant to benefit the owner (and his/her friends, family etc.) of the vehicle, such as a personally owned car or motor-cycle. * Non-motorized transport is the other kind of transport, where mobility is achieved through human power. Walking and cycling are the two means of non-motorized transport prevalent in Pune, though non-motorized systems such as cycle rickshaws also exist in other Indian cities. Transport in Pune Pune is one of the most rapidly motorizing cities in the country. Over 1.5 million vehicles are currently registered with the Regional Transport Office (RTO) at Pune, with another 600 getting registered every day. Two-wheelers form the bulk of these - there were over 1.1 million two-wheelers in Pune in 2007Environmental Status Report, Pune 2006-2007. In addition, there are many other closely related systems that also play an integral role in how smoothly the traffic moves. These include: * the road infra-structure (including the infra-structure for pedestrians and cyclists), which is built and maintained by the PMC, * the traffic signals, signages etc., also built and maintained by the PMC. * the traffic police and systems to enforce traffic discipline, * the RTO, which is the authority that issues licenses to vehicles and drivers alike and * the anti-encroachment division of PMC that ensures that spaces meant for traffic are not used for other (illegal) purposes. Pune Transport Information System-Guide for pune transport facilities A new web portal to get live information on traffic status, directions and auto fares for Pune. The traffic police have launched a live traffic portal (Transport Information System) where you can find 1. Optimal routes between any two places in the city... 2. Auto-fares 3. Bus routes and stops, etc. visit following link Pune Transport Information System *Pune Transport Information System. Comprehensive mobility plan for Pune WSA and IL&FS, consultants appointed by the PMC, submitted a comprehensive mobility plan for PuneComprehensive Mobility Plan for Pune, downloadable from the PMC website in July 2008, to cater for its mobility needs up to 2031. This plan is based on a vision of 'moving people and not vehicles', and emphasizes the pre-eminence of public and non-motorized transport in accordance with the National Urban Transport Policy announced by the Government of India in 2006. The goals of the plan include increasing the share of public transport in the number of motorized trips in Pune to 80%, and increasing the share of non-motorized trips in all trips to 50% by 2031. To achieve these goals, the plan proposes various initiatives such as different modes of public transport (bus, BRT, light rail, metro rail), every road having a usable footpath, city-wide cycle network and pedestrianized areas. Public transport in Pune Public transport in Pune is currently provided by PMPML. PMPML is responsible for providing bus services to Pune, the adjoining city of Pimpri-Chinchwad and other nearby localities. PMPL recently announced a fare hike. In addition, Pune is also in the process of planning and implementing a BRT (Bus Rapid Transit) system. This is being implemented under the JnNURM scheme announced by the Government of India. Non-motorized transport in Pune Currently, the non-motorized transport infrastructure in Pune consists of a some cycle tracks and footpaths. However, many civic groups have repeatedly expressed the view that the existing cycle tracks and footpaths are neither usable nor adequate. On the occasion of world car free day on 22nd September, some civic groups in Pune plan to organize a Pune car free day. Transportation infrastructure in Pune Pune is in the process of upgrading its transportation infrastructure. The JNNURM is undertaking a number of projects. There is widespread expectation that the road infrastructure standards will be the basis for much of the up-gradation. Besides roads the infrastructure needs pavements, cycle tracks, parking lots,bus lanes, bus stops and signals with sensors to count vehicles and report traffic flows. 52 plots were earmarked for the pay-and-park scheme in the 1987 Development Plan (DP), the PMC has acquired only 10 plots. Go back to the Pune page References Projects Transportation Category:Projects Transportation Category:Transportation Category:Pune Projects